It's just another wolf's rain fanfic
by sleepless-dreamer
Summary: they'll be looking for paradise again. Will the pack succeed this time? I hope so... Pls R&R. by the way pls be care with the 4th chapter... It's Tsume's language!
1. Silence

I do not own the anime Wolf's Rain. This is merely a fan fiction. All characters belong to the creator of Wolf's Rain,  
  
What is paradise? Is paradise really paradise? Where is paradise? Could it really look like paradise? What is my paradise? Is paradise my paradise? No, paradise is just paradise Nothing more nothing less Still, I cannot wait to see it So paradise, wait for me!  
-Kiba (Fang)  
  
CHAPTER 1 Silent  
  
It has been a long time since that day. It was a day that Kiba can never forget. It was the day Cheza has left... forever. He has left the pack. He left Tsume, Toboe, Hige, and Blue. For years, he has traveled from city to city, from town to town searching for an answer to the question. As he walk down a familiar alley a noticed a familiar person. It was the police that with the scientist who created Cheza. It was Hubb. It was only then he realized that he came back to the city, the city where he met his fellow wolves. It was Freeze City. He remembered the time when he met Hige. It was in the building that he was looking at. Near there he found a place to rest.  
  
Something came into his mind, his past his mother, siblings and the rest of the pack. Why am I the only one left? He kept asking his self. Why didn't I died with them? Why?  
  
Then he remembered Cheza. Her sweet smile was like the sun and she smelled good. But, it did not last very long because Cheza was a plant and has to wither away sometime. Still, he kept asking his self, "Why am I still here? I should have died many times."  
  
He closed his eyes and went to sleep. He dreamt of some he had met. It was the cat from the so called "Paradise but not paradise". She was standing in front of him smiling. He dreamt that he was with her again. He was happy. But sadly it was just a dream. It was merely a dream.  
  
He woke up. It was already morning. He decided to leave again.  
  
Now as he walked outside the city. He noticed his footsteps. There were footsteps of a wolf that has no place to go. He realized that he wasn't as determined has before to go to paradise. Why? Why...  
  
He knew what good is paradise with no anyone to share it with because paradise is useless when you are all alone...  
  
Then what is my purpose of living if I don't want to go to paradise? He asked his self. What will I do in this lonely world with out a goal or a purpose. Should I just rot here all alone?  
  
Then suddenly he heard someone coming. Could it be the police? No. It's too quiet to be policemen. There's two of them. Kiba could not go anywhere. It was a dead end and the walls are too high to jump. HE WAS TRAPPED. All he could do was wait for them. He was ready it attack. When they came, he recognized one of them it was......  
  
TO BE CONTINUED... 


	2. Maybe

This is chapter 2 of my fan fiction and I think this is better than the first one. Hope you guys like it!  
  
The city is getting dark I sit here in the window As I watch the sun go down As I watch the leaves that the wind blew I try not to remember those days The days that I don't care about the future I changed a lot I know Could it be because of paradise? Or could it be the gray skies The skies that pour rain on me I sit here looking outside the window Waiting for someone I do not know  
-Tsume (Claw)  
  
Chapter 2: Maybe  
  
Tsume was sitting on the place he used to sit before the journey, before he met Kiba, Toboe, Hige and Blue. It's been years since he last saw those guys. Since they gave up the search he came back to the place where he hid his identity. He came back hoping to start a new life ... or rather to continue the life he left there. He was looking at the window hoping to find someone. But for years it seems that nobody comes. After Tsume left, the old buildings never became a hideout for thieves. It just became the home for crows. Until one day...  
  
Tsume was staring down at the ground when he heard something. He smelled something familiar. It was his old "comrades". They seem to have cornered a teenager that smelled like a noble.  
  
"Hey there" one of them said "You know, it's not usual to find a girl this young and cute"  
  
"Why don't you join us for a while and give us some pleasure" the other said  
  
"LEAVE ME ALONE!" the girl yelled  
  
"What if we don't want to?"  
  
"DON'T COME NEAR ME, I' M WARNING YOU!"  
  
"Little girl don't be afraid we won't hurt you"  
  
"NNNNNOOOO!!!!" "Let's get her!"  
  
Tsume couldn't stand it. He didn't know why he did it. He didn't want to. He didn't care about anyone. What made it so different? He saved her in the form of a wolf. When he saw the young lady it was just actually a wolf that smelled like a noble.  
  
He wanted to undo what he did. He wanted to live. But it was too late he was already in front of the girl to protect her.  
  
"Run!" Tsume said, "You should have stayed home with your master!"  
  
The female wolf was shocked. Why was there another wolf here?  
  
"You're... you're a wolf" She exclaimed, "It's my first time to see someone like me!"  
  
"Whatever! Just get out of here!" Tsume yelled, "Damn it! Just get out of here!"  
  
The wolf ran. Tsume attacked. In no time Tsume was able to kill almost everyone. Then...  
  
"That... scar on the...chest" the man shivered, "Could it be that you're Tsume?!"  
  
"Baka" Tsume sneered, "Humans...Just die!"  
  
Just then the female wolf came out.  
  
"Arigato" she said, "You really didn't have to save me, and I could have done it myself"  
  
"I didn't help you because I wanted to," Tsume replied, "I did that because I hated those humans"  
  
"I hate them too." She faintly said. Tsume barely heard it. "By the way, I'm Yukan(bravery). What's yours?"  
  
"Tsume," he answered, "now get out of here!"  
  
"No wonder you're alone, Bye!" she waved her hand.  
  
Tsume was wondering a wolf that smells like a noble? He concluded that those must be the wolves that sold their own. But he didn't care. He just continued he daily life. Alone. Then one while down the city he saw an old newspaper. And there he saw Yukan. It was she all right. She wore a school uniform, had black hair, and the eyes- right is blue and the left was green. It was she. It seemed that she was a family member of some rich noble and died some years ago.  
  
But Tsume didn't like always. He never bumped into that wolf again and he hopes that he never will.  
  
And while walking down a small alley. He heard some policemen, cleaning the streets from wandering people. But something was wrong with him that day. He wasn't quite attentive so the police noticed him. He ran away but he was hit on his shoulder. He ran but it was useless he was cornered. He thought he was a goner. He just closed his eyes hoping it would be closed forever. But she came. Yukan came. She carried Tsume and hid from the law enforcers. Then they hid in the old buildings...  
  
"Why did you save me?" Tsume said weakly  
  
"To repay what you did to me what else" She replied  
  
"Yeah right noble"  
  
"So I guess you knew that Tsume-kun"  
  
"JUST LEAVE ME ALONE,KID!" Tsume yelled  
  
"Demo, you're bleeding!"  
  
"Bakeru! I fine all by myself"  
  
But he isn't fine Tsume was getting dizzy. So dizzy that he fell unconscious. So Yukan took care of him.  
  
The next morning...  
  
"You finally woke up Tsume-kun, you fainted last night"  
  
"Did I?" he paused for a while "Shit, I guess I did"  
  
"Here you go, I caught you breakfast"  
  
"So let me guess, you took care of me last night."  
  
It was all silent.  
  
"I guess" Tsume said "Maybe"  
  
TO BE CONTINUED 


	3. Journey

Why am I here again? Why am I struggling to survive? I should have died a long time ago I shouldn't be here But what's this feeling inside me Why is it telling me to live for someone Is that someone special to me? I wish I could close my eyes And never open them again But for this time I will open it The blue skies above me They remind me of this special someone Is this one be the one I share paradise I hope so, I hope she hopes too  
-Hige (Whiskers)  
  
CHAPTER 3: Journey  
  
They could feel the scorching heat. We have been wandering in this desert for days, Blue and Hige. He doesn't really know why did he followed her, nor Hige allowed Blue to be with him. They wandered from city to city looking for something, something to call their own paradise. But sadly, it could not be found...  
  
"Where do we go from here?" Blue asked Hige "We've been wandering in this wasteland for days"  
  
"I don't know" Hige replied, "Just keep going south. My nose tells me something's over there"  
  
"Well, I hope we make it there alive" Blue said, "I don't want Oji-san to be sad"  
  
"Don't worry," said Hige "I can feel that were getting close."  
  
"I hope so."  
  
After a few days they reached a familiar place a snowy and familiar place. It was Freeze city...  
  
"Do you remember this place?" Hige asked  
  
"Yes, how could I not forget" Blue answered "It's where I first met you"  
  
"When you were still a dog?"  
  
Silence came they stood there for a long time, looking at each other.  
  
"You changed a lot, Blue" Hige came close to Blue  
  
"I know." Blue said "That's why you liked me right? Because I changed."  
  
"Let's not get in this awkward situation okay, Blue?"  
  
Blue giggled. "You're not really good in this sort of situations, gomen"  
  
"It's okay"  
  
They were headed to Freeze city. They don't know why. They just follow the road they took. Hige then remembered the time when he first came to Freeze city. He was alone back then. But it lead him to new friends. It lead him to Blue. He knew that he had feelings for Blue. And he also knew that he wanted Blue to be the one to share his paradise. He just hopes that Blue wants him to be the one. But he didn't ask. He was always afraid to ask questions.  
  
It was years ago when he started to like Blue. It was a long time ago. But he didn't notice back then. He didn't care. But slowly he hid. He was just afraid to admit to himself and to her.  
  
Hige was always happy being with her. She was the reason why Hige tried to live.  
  
And now as they approach Freeze City, humans from all directions tried to attack them. They attacked not because they knew Hige and Blue are wolves but because the Humans think they were intruders.  
  
"What a warm welcome" Blue laughed  
  
"We came back and this is what we get?" Hige too laughed  
  
The humans didn't care what they said. They immediately attacked the wolves. It was a quick fight though. Hige and Blue got away easily.  
  
They were now at the entrance of the city...  
  
"Tadaima, Freeze city" Hige stretched  
  
"Long time, no see." Blue said, "You haven't changed at all"  
  
They stepped inside the city not knowing that Kiba, Tsume, and Toboe were there too.  
  
To be continued... 


	4. remnants of the past

I'm back! This is the third chapter of my fanfic wolf's rain! I hope you guys enjoy it! THIS IS JUST A FLASH BACK!  
  
DISCLAIMER: I do not own wolf's rain or any of the characters and blah blah blah  
  
The wing blew it away The rain washed it away All that's left was a scar The scar of a bitter memory It used to be brighter than the sun Warmer than Fire Softer that candlelight Now it's gone It only left Sorrow and sadness Tears and pain What was once a rainbow Is now only a mere shadow of the past  
-Remnants of the past  
  
Chapter 3: REMNANTS OF THE PAST  
  
It was a hot summer afternoon. Kiba was staring at nothing again. He was thinking of Cheza, Cheza's death. It was a year a go when it happened. But it was like yesterday. He thought of giving up paradise but somehow he wanted to look for it. It was for Cheza. It was what driving him. It was the one that tells him to move forward but I wanted to give it up.  
  
"Ne, I'm all ready tired," Toboe groaned "Can we rest?"  
  
"Shut your damn mouth, kid!" Tsume replied "It's irritating to my ears!"  
  
"You should listen to the old man kid" Hige butted in.  
  
"Who are you calling old man!" Tsume yelled. "BAKERU!"  
  
"You guys should calm down" Kiba said calmly "We'll all get tired if you fight"  
  
"Face it!" Tsume yelled "We're lost and we already lost Cheza and this journey sucks and worthless without the damn flower kid"  
  
"Don't say that Tsume-kun" Toboe pleaded "We'll be able to reach paradise I'm positive."  
  
"Paradise is just shit!" Tsume yelled "All we were wasting our lousy time with that dohao KIBA. I'm leaving this fucking pack!"  
  
"Suit you self" Kiba whispered.  
  
Sure Tsume tried to leave many times but this time was for real. There was no turning back now, even if Toboe followed him. He will leave for good. Everybody knew that too. They all know that it was pointless without Cheza... without the flower daughter.  
  
Tsume wanted to go back to Freeze city. It was there were he was accepted ...were he was the leader.  
  
Toboe too, decided to leave the pack. Because he knew that it was pointless with out the flower daughter.  
  
"Don't tell me your leaving too." Blue said  
  
"Yes, I have decided..."Hige replied, "We all know its pointless without Cheza"  
  
"Whatever you guys do," Kiba replied, "Is not my concern. I'm still going to paradise!"  
  
They were now going separate ways. They will now lead different paths. Kiba, Toboe, Hige, Blue, and Tsume, they will now separate. Let's hope that they will still be heading for paradise...  
  
That's my 3rd Chapter. I hope you guys like it! 


End file.
